


Zum ersten Mal

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gibt es jemanden den Richard Beckmann mehr liebt als sich selbst.German version of "For the First Time".





	Zum ersten Mal

**Author's Note:**

> New on Tumblr: https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

„Ja, Herr Huber. Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder im Büro“. Genervt verdrehte Ringo die Augen und legte auf. Wieder für Huber zu arbeiten war eine Chance die er mehr als gerne ergriffen hatte, aber sympathisch machte das den Mann leider nicht.  
Zügig aber nicht rennend – ein Richard Beckmann rannte nicht um irgendjemanden zufrieden zu stellen – lief er die Treppe hoch zu Easys WG. In der Eile früher am Morgen hatte er seine Tasche mit einigen Unterlagen in Easys Zimmer vergessen, was Huber nicht sonderlich positiv aufgenommen hatte.  
Ohne zu klopfen öffnete er die Tür zur WG – und stand seinem Freund gegenüber. Easy blickte ihn kurz überrascht an, doch kaum hatte er Ringo erkannt wandelte sich sein Blick zu einem Lächeln. Easys Lächeln. Dieses glückliche, verliebte Lächeln, das nur Ringo gehörte. Und er war fast nackt. Er hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden und sein Haar war noch nass vom Duschen. Ohne Vorwarnung spürte Ringo wie ihn bei diesem Anblick eine Welle der Zuneigung überrollte. Eine Welle der Liebe und der Wunsch alles für diesen Mann zu tun.  
„Hey, was machst du denn…?“ Weiter kam Easy nicht. Denn bevor er die Frage beenden konnte war Ringo bei ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort löste er Easys Handtuch, sodass es zu Boden fiel und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

„Sie sind fünfzehn Minuten zu spät Beckmann.“   
Ringo öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, wand sich von Huber ab und lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein.  
Ja, er war zu spät. Es gab jemanden für den Richard Beckmann wissentlich zu spät zur Arbeit kam. Es gab jemanden den Richard Beckmann glücklich machen wollte, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Es gab jemanden vor dem Richard Beckmann kniete.   
Denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab es jemanden den Richard Beckmann mehr liebte als sich selbst.


End file.
